


Wait for Dawn

by zarahjoyce



Series: KDrama [15]
Category: Korean Drama, 진심이 닿다 | Touch Your Heart (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "Sometimes you think you begrudge her for barging into your life, because now that she's not in it, you realize just how insipid your existence had been."alternatively, the mess that is Kwon Jung Rok after Oh Yoon Seo leaves.





	Wait for Dawn

She arrives in a whirlwind of compromise and surprises, and you can only stand by as she pushes her way in and consequently wrecks the very structure of your orderly existence.  
  
And just as she has brought down every single one of your walls, just as she has flayed you open, alive:  
  
she departs.

 

* * *

 

(you know this:  
  
she is never meant to be a part of the world you're in.  
  
a laughable thought, is it not? korea's  _goddess_ working as your secretary?  
  
too earthbound you are for someone whose star shines so brightly.  
  
too mundane you are for someone whose radiance knows no bounds.  
  
you know this, and yet when you're reminded of it:  
  
you flinch.)

 

* * *

 

(*^｡^*)  _Good morning~! I know you work hard but please don't work TOO hard today, Attorney Kwon! Don't forget to eat and get enough sleep so you'll always stay healthy and strong! Remember, I'm always thinking of you._ (◕▿◕✿) ♡♡♡   
  
You smile, despite everything.  
  
And wish, with everything in you, that you can hear her say these words yourself.

 

* * *

 

Her desk sits, devoid of color and content, and the sight never fails to dishearten you.  
  
Wasn't it just yesterday that she has given you her pink notes? That she has tended to your cut?  
  
That she has cried over you because you were hurt?  
  
You sigh, look down at your work, and not for the first time think to yourself:  
  
Your clients do not  _at all_  deserve your inattention to their plight.

 

* * *

 

(sometimes you think you begrudge her for barging into your life.  
  
because now that she's not in it, you realize just how  _insipid_ your existence had been.)

 

* * *

 

Your weekends are full, if only because you search for all her dramas and watch them consecutively.   
  
Based on your unbiased assessment, most of Korea  _can_ be sued for slander and defamation for saying she has no talent.  
  
Indignation burning bright in your blood, you call your friend to consult:  
  
"What are the odds of winning a case like this?"  
  
He laughs, and the sound greatly grates on your ears.  
  
"You got it  _real_ bad, don't you? _"_

 

* * *

 

 _I wish I can see you again._  
  
_I wish you're here with me._  
  
_I miss--_  
  
You erase the texts without sending them. 

 

* * *

 

╰(*´︶`*)╯ _Good morning~! I hope you slept well last night. I have a full schedule today so I don't have a lot of time to text you T_T But it doesn't mean I'm not thinking of you >o< Don't forget to smile for me, Attorney Kwon! F I G H T I N G !!! _＼(*^0^*)／  
  
But what will be the point of smiling if she won't be there to see it?

 

* * *

 

You're bent and frowning on your current caseload when your door slams open, making you look up.  
  
And subsequently freeze on your seat, because it's none other than--  
  
"Ya!  _You!_  What do you think you're doing?"  
  
She looks ethereal and homicidal at the same time, and you're reminded of the unfortunate times when she thought the very worst of you.  
  
"What I'm--"   
  
She takes her phone out and taps its screen angrily. "Why aren't you answering my texts? Why aren't you calling me? Are you too busy to even think of me, when all this time I'm--"  
  
And to your horror you find her near tears already as she continues, "when all this time I've been waiting and waiting  _and waiting_  for you to contact me? _Why_ are you still so mean to me?"  
  
Like always, your chest constricts at the sight of her in pain. Quickly, you rise to your feet to go to her, intending to soothe. "I'm sorry. I haven't... I thought... I didn't want to distract you, especially since you said you were busy nowadays."    
  
"But that's exactly _why_ I want to hear from you! So that I can do well, knowing that you're supporting me!"  
  
"I  _am_ supporting you. Didn't I tell you before--"  
  
"Well, I need to hear it lots of times, so I know you _mean_ it _."_ She taps on her phone again _._ "And I need to read it, too."  
  
Something about her demeanor makes you want to smile, and it surprises you how easily you can do so whenever she's around. Quietly, you reach for her free hand and squeeze it.   
  
And you say to her now what you cannot before:"I missed you."  
  
Her eyes are softer as she looks at you. "See? If you've just told me that before, then I wouldn't be angry with you. I wouldn't have come here to berate you."

Maybe you've gone crazy, because here she was, admitting that she was mad at you, but all you can think of is how _happy_ you are.  
  
"Then maybe it's a good thing I didn't, because now, you  _are_ here. With me."  
  
She laughs. Almost shyly she admits:  
  
"I missed you too."

 

* * *

 

(*^｡^*)  _Good morning~! Let's both do our best today, Attorney Kwon! I know you'll win your case, but here's a bit of luck if you need it!_ ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
  
In the silence of your office, you can hear yourself chuckle.  
  
_Thank you. Good luck also in your taping. Please break a leg._  
  
And, afterwards, awkwardly:  
  
_< 3_


End file.
